Sabre
by Symmachie
Summary: Le petit Prince des Marches deviendra grand. Comment devient-on une légende ? L'histoire d'Edwin Til' Illan, de sa naissance à la Citadelle à sa rencontre avec Ewilan et Salim dans la forêt de Baraïl. Trois parties sont prévues: "Enfance", "jeunesse" et enfin "l'âge d'homme". Image de Jean- Louis Thouard, pour la couverture de la prophétie, bien sûr.
1. Naissance

**Sabre**

**1ère partie: Enfance**

**Chapitre I : Naissance**

« Comme vous le savez mais la pédagogie est l'art de se répéter, je ne le dirai jamais assez, l'an zéro réfère en Gwendalavir à la fin de la grande guerre contre les ts'liches. La date de naissance de Merwyn aurait pu être choisie si elle n'avait pas été inconnue. Vous retiendrez que l'an zéro marque la fin des temps obscurs et que toute période antérieur subira donc une datation en négatif. » **Mirhal Nil' Gama, cours d'Histoire de l'Empire aux aspirants à la Légion noire.**

_**Œil d'Otolep, an 1503.**_

**"Finale, Para one"**

**L'été** touchait à sa fin tout comme l'après-midi qui venait de s'écouler. Le soleil ne se coucherait pas avant de nombreuses heures et l'air s'était adoucit. La chaleur accablante qui l'avait contrainte à demeurer entre les épais murs de la citadelle s'était dissipée et l'air était d'une tiédeur agréable. Bien droite sur sa selle, la jeune femme contemplait l'œil d'Otolep. Le lac était immense, ses eaux sombres et il aurait été inquiétant si elle ne s'était pas déjà baignée dedans. Sa jument renâcla et après quelques mots et caresses apaisantes elle mit prudemment pieds à terre. Elle n'attacha pas sa monture. Elle savait qu'elle l'attendrait. Son compagnon la rejoint rapidement, prit sa main et c'est ensemble qu'ils gagnèrent les rives de l'œil. Là, ils ôtèrent leur chaussures et vêtements, l'homme ne gardant qu'un caleçon et sa compagne une ample tunique qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Ils contemplèrent un moment le lac, main dans la main, sans un mot, sentant sa puissance écrasante, omniprésente mais étrangement accueillante. L'œil les acceptait. Comme secoué par quelques courants intérieurs, quelques vaguelettes virent éclabousser leurs pieds nus. Alors, l'homme souleva la jeune femme dans ses bras et lentement, à pas tranquille et mesurés, il s'immergea dans l'œil.

Lorsque l'eau atteint son torse il ouvrit doucement les bras, laissant à la jeune femme le loisir de faire la planche. Ses longs cheveux blonds s'imprégnèrent d'eau et formèrent une corolle autour de son visage. De ses beaux yeux graves, d'un bleu pâle tirant sur le gris, elle contemplait le ciel orangé, moucheté de nuages blancs, qui s'étirait au-dessus d'elle. Elle sentait les mains de son époux dans son dos et elle rit, il avait si peur qu'il lui arrive malheur ! L'eau était tiède et elle se sentait en sécurité au sein de l'œil, elle savait qu'il la protégeait. Tout comme il protégerait la vie qui se formait en elle. Enceinte de cinq mois, son ventre avait déjà pris des proportions conséquentes et une belle forme arrondie. D'un mouvement de nage, elle vient se blottir contre son homme, qui la prit de nouveau dans ses bras et sorti de l'eau. Sa tunique humide se plaqua encore davantage sur son corps, mettant en valeur ses formes. L'homme posa ses mains sur son ventre, embrassa son cou puis lui retira sa tunique alors qu'elle frissonnait. D'un sac posé au sol il en tira une autre, qu'il lui passa avant de prendre ses lèvres, d'enfouir son visage dans ses mèches folles, de loger ses mains au creux de ses reins. Cela faisait un an qu'ils étaient mariés et ils vivaient un bonheur que rien ne venait entacher. L'homme avait une trentaine d'année, des cheveux bruns coupés courts et des yeux gris acier. Il avait dix ans d'écart avec son épouse, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Ensemble, Norah et Hander Til' Illan tournèrent le dos à l'œil d'Otolep.

_**Citadelle des Frontaliers, automne de l'an 1503.**_

**« La pièce vide » Yann Tiersen**

**Hander** travaillait encore lorsque Norah ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'étira paresseusement sur le long canapé qui avait accueilli sa sieste et se redressa prudemment. Enceinte de presque huit mois, elle commençait à fatiguer, son corps lui semblait lourd, ses mouvements étaient devenus lents et elle marchait de l'habituelle démarche chaloupée des femmes en cloque, une main dans ses reins malmenés. Pire que tout, sa grossesse lui donnait sans cesse envie de dormir. Elle avait cependant conservé sa souplesse. Norah était une fille des Marches du Nord et ses formes généreuses n'arrivaient pas à cacher sa véritable nature. Celle d'une redoutable guerrière. Vêtue d'une longue robe écarlate qui soulignait ses hanches et sa poitrine opulente, elle avait passé l'après-midi à lire, avant de s'assoupir sans trop s'en rendre compte. Hander l'avait longtemps contemplé, redécouvrant à chaque instant à quel point elle était belle et à quel point il l'aimait avant de se mettre au travail. Les cheveux de sa femme lui chatouillèrent la nuque. Norah s'était glissé derrière lui et s'était penché pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

-Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

Il lui tendit une lettre manuscrite de sa main.

_Sire, _

_Veuillez recevoir et accepter nos plus sincères et respectueuses félicitations pour la naissance de votre fils, futur Empereur de Gwendalavir. Puissent ses jours être heureux et que Merwyn veille sur lui. Qu'Ozsner Sil' Afian devienne un Empereur aussi grand, humble et éclairé que vous l'êtes vous-même et qu'il guide nos peuples vers la paix et la prospérité. S'il n'est pour l'instant qu'un enfant, sa naissance anime nos cœurs de bonheur et de foi en l'avenir de l'Empire._

_Je suis cependant au regret de vous annoncer que ma femme, Norah Til' Illan, princesse des Marches du Nord et moi-même, Hander Til' Illan, ne pourront nous rendre à Al-jeit afin de célébrer cette glorieuse naissance. Comme j'ai eu le plaisir de vous l'apprendre il y a quelques mois, ma femme porte notre enfant à naître très prochainement. Un tel voyage est inconcevable pour elle, faire un pas sur le côté périlleux et vous comprendrez que j'ai à cœur de demeurer auprès d'elle. Mon père et ma mère viennent cependant de partir, accompagnés d'une partie de la cour des Marches du Nord. Vous connaissez la rapidité de nos cavaliers : ils seront à Al-Jeit dans moins d'une semaine._

_Puisse l'amitié qui lie le trône de l'Empire de Gwendalavir à celui des Marches du Nord perdurer par-delà les siècleSire,_

_Honneur et courage,_

_Respect pour l'Empereur,_

_Hander Till' Illan._

Norah sourit à son époux tout en lui rendant la lettre. Voilà une bonne nouvelle qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. L'impératrice Agonia venait de fêter ses quarante-cinq ans et accouchait seulement de son premier enfant. L'Empereur Thermor Sil' Afian, trop épris de sa femme pour accepter que l'héritier vienne d'une autre avait fait venir au palais de nombreux rêveurs, mais aucun n'avait trouvé l'origine de sa stérilité supposée. Ils s'étaient alors tournés vers l'Empereur et il s'était avéré que c'était de lui que venait leur difficulté à procréer. L'Empereur avait sombré dans le désespoir et n'avait trouvé réconfort et conseil qu'après de son ami de toujours, Lysandre Til' Illan, seigneur des frontaliers, de quelques années seulement son ainé. L'enfant dont ils saluaient la naissance n'était pas de lui, Thermor s'y était résigné mais Lysandre avait su le convaincre que cela n'avait aucune importance. La paternité de l'enfant demeurait cependant un secret d'Etat. Norah sourit encore en pensant au vieux seigneur frontalier. A plus de soixante ans, Lysandre Til' Illan était toujours aussi fort, droit et charismatique. Il n'était pas près de passer la main à son fils et elle s'en réjouissait. Etre le chef d'un peuple tel que leur était une lourde responsabilité et si elle savait Hander capable de l'assumer, elle était heureuse qu'ils aient du temps pour eux et pour leur fils à venir. Ils n'avaient pas consulté de rêveur mais elle était sûre que ce serait un fils, elle le sentait et s'en était ouverte à Hander la veille.

-Comment allons-nous l'appeler ? Murmura-t-elle en écartant quelques mèches brunes qui tombaient sur le front de son mari.

-Lysandre ? proposa innocemment Hander mais sa femme secoua la tête en signe de désaccord.

-Ton père est un homme remarquable. Courageux, fort et réfléchi. C'est aussi un monarque éclairé, qui sait que les traditions sont de bonnes choses quand elles ne sont pas observées aveuglement et qu'il faut savoir faire évoluer les choses. C'est un homme de bien, qui croit au respect et à l'amour entre les hommes et n'applique la violence que pour défendre l'Empire, son peuple et les valeurs qui le tiennent debout. Lysandre sera un modèle pour notre enfant mais chaque être humain est unique et je ne veux pas que notre enfant s'identifie à lui et passe à côté de lui-même. Je préfère qu'il ne porte pas le nom d'un proche.

Comme souvent, Hander ne put qu'opiner face à la sagesse de ses propos.

-Que proposes-tu alors ? La questionna-t-il simplement.

-Edwin. Comme Edwin Hubble. Un Terrien qui par ses travaux sur l'Univers a démontré l'existence d'autres galaxies, potentiellement d'autres mondes que le leur, d'autres mondes que le nôtre. Il a également démontré que l'Univers est en perpétuelle expansion. C'est une figure très positive, tu ne trouves pas ?

-C'est dans le livre que tu lisais ?

-Oui.

-Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de t'intéresser à l'autre monde, soupira-t-il, ajoutant ensuite devant l'air contrit de sa femme que l'idée lui plaisait. Va pour Edwin ! lança-t-il. Qui sait si lui aussi ne découvrira pas d'autres mondes, d'autres horizons que notre chère Gwendalavir !

_**Appartements royaux, Citadelle des Frontaliers, hiver de l'an 1503.**_

**« Walking in the air » Nighwish**

**L'hiver** s'était installé sur les Marches du Nord lorsqu'Edwin naquit. C'était une froide nuit de tempête et il neigeait fortement. Les Marches du Nord étaient un pays étrange et il n'était pas rare qu'il y neige en pleine été. La neige était un phénomène auquel les frontaliers étaient habitués, attachés serait même plus juste. Ainsi, Norah était allongée dans le grand lit conjugal, son époux dormant contre elle et regardait la neige tomber, tourbillonner et venir frapper violemment les vitres de la grande baie vitrée lorsqu'elle senti qu'elle perdait les eaux. D'un cri et d'un sursaut elle réveilla Hander et il suffit d'un regard entre eux pour qu'il comprenne. Après tout, il s'y attendait. Norah était à terme depuis plusieurs jours selon Thuy, le guérisseur de la Citadelle. La naissance d'Edwin n'avait que trop tardée. Partagé entre la panique et l'excitation, Hander s'assura rapidement auprès de sa femme qu'elle se sentait capable de rester seule un instant. Elle opina et il partit en courant, passant en vitesse une lourde veste d'intérieur de velours sombre avant de courir chercher Thuy. Norah sentait venir la première contraction comme une vague qui allait déferler sur elle. Elle se força à se calmer et à respirer. C'était une guerrière, solide et résistante. Elle ne craignait pas de mettre un enfant au monde.

Edwin poussa son premier cri trois heures plus tard. Hander, assis à côté de son épouse se senti trembler. Thuy, un sourire immense barrant son visage délicatement ridé, déposa le nouveau nez contre la poitrine de Norah. La jeune frontalière rit, libéra sa main de l'étreinte de son mari et prit son fils dans ses bras, lui souriant, sentant sa chaleur, son petit cœur battre contre le sien. Il était tout fripé et blanchâtre, comme tout nourrisson mais il était pour elle la plus belle chose au monde. Hander caressa les cheveux de sa femme que la sueur avait collée à sa nuque et à son visage. Elle lui sourit de nouveau. Un sourire immense qui illuminait ses traits tirés et en effaçait la douleur et la fatigue.

-Mon prince, je crois que c'est à vous de couper le cordon.

Hander sursauta, ses yeux tombèrent sur les mains de Thuy qui avait déjà placé une pince sur le cordon d'Edwin afin de tarir l'afflux de sang et il comprit. Il se leva, alla cherche son sabre posé dans un coin de la pièce et revient vers sa femme. Si un étranger à la Citadelle avait assisté à cette scène, il aurait sans doute pensé que le jeune père devenait fou et se serait interposé. Ni Norah ni Thuy n'en firent rien. C'était la tradition. Thuy raffermit sa prise sur le cordon, mettant en évidence l'endroit où il fallait couper et Norah serra son fils contre son cœur. D'un coup précis, Hander trancha net le cordon à quelques centimètres de l'abdomen d'Edwin.

Thuy avait quitté la pièce, l'enfant enroulé dans un lange. Il allait vérifier que tout était normal, sécher rapidement le petit et le vêtir. Il serait de retour rapidement. En l'attendant, Hander prit un des linges laissés à disposition tout prêt et doucement, avec une grande tendresse il essuya le visage perlé de sueur de sa femme et ses cuisses ensanglantées. Une fois qu'il l'eut sommairement lavé, il ramena ses cheveux derrière sa nuque et les natta grossièrement. Elle se laissait faire, attendrie. Il la souleva enfin du lit, le temps de changer rapidement les draps, eux aussi pleins de sang. Il garda à part le placenta. Un rite frontalier voulait qu'il soit enterré aux pieds d'un arbre, qu'il retourne à la terre. Enfin, il aida sa femme à enfiler une chemise de nuit propre d'un tissu satiné bleu pâle qui se fermait en se croissant sur sa poitrine. Quand Thuy revient avec l'enfant elle en écarta les pans afin qu'il puisse téter. Alors l'espace d'un instant, Norah croisa les yeux de son fils. Ils étaient d'un bleu profond comme ceux de tous les nouveau-né, mais elle savait qu'ils seraient bientôt aussi gris que ceux de son père ou bleu pâle comme les siens. Elle se moquait de savoir de quelles caractéristiques il hériterait et de qui. Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout et qu'elle l'aimerait toujours. C'était sans doute le principal.

Dehors, la neige avait cessé de tomber.

Norah s'était endormie après avoir enfin consentie à tendre Edwin à Hander. Son époux la comprenait, lui-même n'étant pas prêt de laisser son fils quitter ses bras pour ceux de qui que ce soit. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil, jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme endormie puis reporta ses yeux sur son fils, lui aussi endormi. Alors il lui parla. Longtemps. Il lui raconta sa rencontre avec sa mère et pourquoi elle avait tenue à l'appeler Edwin. Il lui narra le monde, la neige qui avait recouvert la Citadelle d'un manteau blanc et les pics vertigineux des Frontières de Glace. Il lui parla de son père Lysandre et des frontaliers. Enfin, il le déposa dans le berceau qui l'attendait depuis déjà quelques jours, et après un dernier regard quitta la pièce.

C'était le matin. Dans l'immense pièce qui servait de salle à manger de tous les jours, plusieurs dizaines de Frontaliers étaient assis sur des bancs de bois épais, le long de longues tables garnies de victuailles. Vêtus de leurs éternels vêtements de cuir, ils prenaient un petit déjeuner copieux (boissons chaudes, lait, jus de baies glacées, pain, confiture et viande) avant de partir à la chasse. Le sol était une dalle de pierre brute et Hander était pieds nus. Des tableaux illustrant des scènes de chasse ou de combat décoraient une partie des murs et une grande baie vitrée leur permettait de voir que la tempête de neige avait enfin passé son chemin. Lysandre Til'Illan, seigneur frontalier, était assis au centre de la plus imposante table, disposé à la perpendiculaire des autres. De nombreux regards étonnés se posèrent sur Hander lorsqu'il entra.

-Alors mon fils, est-ce donc une tenue pour partir chasser ? Le héla son père, jovial comme souvent les matins de chasse.

Hander avait en effet conservé son épaisse robe de chambre sombre. Il porta un regard un peu perdu sur son père qui ne comprit pas. Un murmure agita la salle.

-Mon fils est né, dit simplement Hander.


	2. Premiers pas

**Chapitre II : Premiers pas**

« L'éducation spartiate, dite agogé, pourrait trouver écho dans notre monde avec l'éducation donnée aux jeunes frontaliers. Elle est obligatoire, collective, non sexiste et assurée par la cité. C'est une formation intellectuelle, politique et militaire visant à la formation du corps et de l'esprit mais aussi à leur endurcissement. Sa réussite est une condition obligatoire à la citoyenneté spartiate. Je me permets encore une fois de souligner le parallèle : Comme vous le savez, si l'éducation dispensée par son peuple ne fait pas de lui un bon guerrier, un frontalier ne saurait être considéré comme tel. Il doit alors choisir entre l'exil ou la mort. » **Mirhal Nil' Gama, cours d'Histoire terrestre aux aspirants Sentinelles.**

_**Appartements royaux, Citadelle des Frontaliers, hiver 1503.**_

**« Nothing else matters », Apocalyptica**

**Un matin**, alors qu'Edwin n'avait encore que quelques jours, Lysandre Til' Illan retrouva le corps sans vie de son épouse en bas de l'escalier menant à leur chambre. En la voyant ainsi étendue dans la pénombre, visage contre le sol, ses cheveux blancs à peine éclairés par la lumière d'un jour naissant s'étalant gracieusement sur le planché et ses membres formant des angles étranges, il avait immédiatement comprit. Il s'était précipité vers elle et l'avait saisie dans ses puissants bras de guerrier. Il avait balbutié, supplié, crié, l'incompréhension et la surprise le cédant à la colère et à la douleur puis, après ce qui lui avait paru durer une éternité, il s'était apaisé, comme s'il avait simplement accepté le fait qu'elle soit partie. Il l'avait revu la veille encore, tentant d'arracher Edwin à Norah afin de sourire pour la énième fois à son petit-fils. Il lui avait semblé avoir revu chaque instant de sa vie à ses côtés, chacun de ses sourires et chacun des gestes infimes dont il était éperdument amoureux. Elle avait près de vingt ans de plus que lui mais elle avait aussi cette sagesse et cette force de vivre qui avaient fait chavirer le cœur du jeune homme qu'il était lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré et eut-elle eut l'âge d'être sa grand-mère qu'il l'eut aimé tout de même. Il faillit rire. Eliénne n'était pas exactement belle mais elle avait su investir pleinement son corps, lui donner le charme, la fougue et la beauté qui lui manquait. Une beauté non-conventionnelle, une beauté des petites choses, des choses imparfaites mais la beauté de la vie. Et voilà que son âme s'était envolée et qu'il se raccrochait à un corps raide, froid et sans vie.

Il baisa une dernière fois son front et caressa ses mains parcheminées. Des mains qui s'étaient maintes fois refermées sur la poignée de son sabre pour lui faire entamer une danse de mort. Des mains qui avait caressé son corps et bercé celui d'Edwin. Des mains qui avait tué et aimé.

Il laissa délicatement le corps de son épouse choir sur le parquet et sorti en silence.

_**Quelques jours plus tard**_

**« Hymne », Era**

**La fête **célébrant la naissance de l'héritier des Marches du Nord fut étrange. Tout ce que Gwendalavir comptait de personnages importants avait fait le déplacement pour venir rencontrer le futur seigneur de la Citadelle et féliciter ses heureux parents. Grâce au performant système de communication de l'Empire tous avait été rapidement au courant du décès d'Eliénne Til' Illan, reine des Marches du Nord. Thermor Sil' Afian avait alors immédiatement sollicité un pas sur le côté de la part d'une des Sentinelles pour retrouver un Lysandre digne et blême.

-Thuy a diagnostiqué un arrêt cardiaque, lequel a entraîné la chute. Eliénne avait plus de quatre-vingt ans et quelques problèmes de santé. Sa mort n'a rien d'anormal.

La voix était calme, posée et dénuée d'émotion.

-Mon ami, sache que ta peine est la mienne, dit simplement Thermor.

Alors, sans que rien n'ait pu laisser présager de son geste, le vieux seigneur frontalier vient appuyer son front contre l'épaule de son ami de toujours et se mit à pleurer. Des pleurs discrets et vite ravalés mais Thermor, qui connaissait la réserve des Frontaliers, en fut profondément bouleversé.

Quelques jours plus tard, les principaux nobles de Gwendalavir arrivèrent à leur tour, accompagnés de leur cour et de leur escorte. Les Sentinelles vinrent également ainsi qu'une foule hétérogène de personnages plus ou moins anonymes : des marchands, des paysans, des artisans, des navigateurs, des soldats, des caravaniers, des dessinateurs, des chevaliers et peut être même des marchombres et des rêveurs arrivèrent à leur tour, voulant rendre un dernier hommage à celle qui veilla à sa manière sur l'Empire, épaulant son époux dans la lourde tâche qui était la sienne pendant de longues années. Un à un, ils purent chacun s'incliner brièvement devant la dépouille d'Eliénne Til' Illan avant que celle-ci ne soit inhumée prêt d'un vieux chêne centenaire du parc de la Citadelle.

Les funérailles des Frontaliers étaient à leur image, simples et sobres. Le code préconisait une sépulture anonyme et de même nature pour tous et leurs souverains ne bénéficiaient d'aucun traitement particulier. Ni gisant, ni stèle. Pas même une simple pierre tombale déclinant l'identité du défunt. Les années passant et leurs parents et amis mourant à leur tour, on oubliait même le lieu de leurs sépultures. Les Frontaliers étaient enterrés à même la terre, simplement emmaillotés dans une pièce de lin et vêtus des vêtements de cuir de leur peuple. Dans la mort peu importait qu'ils aient été princes ou simples cavaliers du Nord, qu'ils aient été les meilleurs de tous au sabre ou à cheval ou qu'ils se soient particulièrement démarqués par leurs exploits, seul importait qu'ils aient été fidèles aux valeurs de leur peuple et que leurs sabres aient servit l'Empire avec la droiture, la fougue et le courage dont ils étaient si fiers. Les Frontaliers étaient toujours enterrés avec leur sabre, sauf dans des cas rares de déchéance ou de traitrise. Telle était sans doute la plus importante composante de leurs rites funérailles.

Après un dernier hommage à leur reine, les Frontaliers avaient gagné la salle d'apparat. La salle était immense et dotée de magnifiques colonnes de marbre rose qui soutenaient un plafond en voûtes. Au sol, une vaste dalle de cristal translucide d'un seul tenant laissait entrevoir, plusieurs mètres plus bas, un bassin d'eau claire ou de colossaux poissons colorés nageaient paresseusement. Un tel sol était un dessin, tout comme l'ensemble de la Citadelle, ce qui expliquait qu'il reste éternellement et parfaitement propre, malgré qu'il soit foulé par des centaines de personnes. Lysandre Til' Illan, qui avait pris place sur l'imposant trône des Marches du Nord, trône de bois riche et sculpté soutenu par un tigre de jade, se leva quand la salle fut bondée et les lourdes portes qui la condamnaient fermées. Le peuple frontalier au grand complet était présent, ce qui représentait à cette époque-là cinq-cents soixante et une personnes, pensa Lysandre, qui connaissait très précisément le nombre de ses sujets. Cinq-cents soixante-deux avec Edwin pensa-t-il brièvement avant de se reprendre. Eliénne était partie. Cinq-cents soixante et un.

-Fils et fils de Merwyn, amis de toujours, enfants de Gwendalavir, commença-t-il d'une voix forte, aujourd'hui est un jour qui restera dans les mémoires. Peuple frontalier, te voici endeuillé. Nos cœurs saignent et pleurent la perte de notre reine. Elle était sage, vaillante et bienveillante pour chacun d'entre nous. Elle était la gardienne de la paix en ces lieux. Chacun se souviendra de son courage et de sa simplicité et chacun songera au souvenir qu'il souhaite conserver d'elle. Bientôt nous aurons oublié où repose son corps mais nous nous souviendrons toujours d'une de ses paroles ou d'un de ses actes.

Lysandre marqua une pose, respirant calmement.

-Cependant, reprit-il, aujourd'hui est également un jour de joie. Peuple frontalier, te voici doté d'un héritier. Amis de toujours, fils et filles de Gwendalavir, puisse cet enfant être le garant de la paix et de l'équilibre de l'Empire. Nos cœurs se réjouissent de cette vie nouvelle qui nous apporte joie et espérance. Puisse-t-il devenir un homme de bien, sage et avisé et qu'il soit heureux de servir notre Empire de son sabre. Longue vie à Edwin Til' Illan, fils d'Hander et Norah Til' Illan, prince et princesse des Marches du Nord.

Un silence succéda à ses propos. Puis Hander, que la perte de sa mère avait profondément affecté, leva les bras à hauteur de son visage et frappa ses paumes l'une contre l'autre. Il fut bientôt imité par ses deux frères et très rapidement par l'ensemble des alaviriens présents, Frontaliers ou non.

Seule Norah ne se joint pas à la clameur. Dans ses bras, Edwin ouvrait de grands yeux étonnés.

_**Appartements royaux, quelques mois plus tard**_

**« La rêveuse », Marin Marais (Jordi Savall)**

**Norah** prenait un bain avec son fils. Edwin avait onze mois et il marchait depuis peu. Si ses pas étaient pour l'instant mal assurés bientôt il galoperait et plus rien ne saurait l'empêcher de partir à la découverte de la Citadelle. De la simple surveillance parentale il passerait alors sous la surveillance du groupe. Un enfant de la Citadelle était un enfant du peuple frontalier avant tout et le groupe entier prenait en charge son éducation. C'était une réalité que Norah jugeait bonne et acceptait bien que pour l'instant elle eut aimé garder son fils rien que pour elle. Elle faillit rire en pensant à son propre égoïsme, alors qu'Edwin gazouillait en jouant avec l'eau : Il y en aurait bientôt davantage sur le sol de marbre que dans le bassin où ils s'étaient plongés s'il continuait ainsi. Une telle intimité entre mère et fils n'était concevable que lors des premiers mois de la vie de l'enfant et Norah avait résolu que ce bain commun serait le dernier. Elle avait passé ces derniers mois dans un état de fusion totale avec le jeune enfant, négligeant même Hander et ne lui laissant que peu l'opportunité de trouver sa place de père. Il s'en était ouvert à elle quelques jours auparavant mais avait dû partir en campagne avec une escouade de guerriers, plusieurs hordes raïs ayant été localisées de leur côté des frontières de glace. Norah s'était morigénée intérieurement, excusée sobrement auprès d'Hander et promis de le laisser prendre la place qui était la sienne auprès d'Edwin.

Norah sorti de l'eau, enroula son fils dans une épaisse serviette, passa elle-même un peignoir lourd et sorti de la pièce. Elle se rendit dans la chambre de l'enfant, attenante à la leur, et regarda la neige qui était revenue sur les marches du Nord tomber lourdement par la fenêtre. Edwin s'endormit rapidement et elle alla le coucher dans son berceau, prenant bien garde à le couvrir chaudement. Elle savait que l'esprit dominant à la Citadelle était l'esprit collectif, l'individu étant subordonné au groupe et qu'Edwin aurait très bientôt à se faire sa place parmi les autres frontaliers. Malgré la fête somptueuse qui se préparait déjà pour fêter son anniversaire, Edwin n'était pour l'instant qu'un enfant parmi les autres. Il était le petit Prince des Marches dans tous les cœurs mais il devrait faire ses preuves pour le demeurer. Ces premiers pas hésitants avait soulevé l'enthousiasme populaire mais apprendre à marcher était un combat pour chaque enfant et elle savait que le niveau d'exigence augmenterait à mesure qu'Edwin grandirait. Il lui faudrait devenir un excellent guerrier et si possible accomplir quelques exploits l'affirmant définitivement comme le seigneur légitime et respecté de la Citadelle, car si Edwin était de droit le prétendant au trône, les Frontaliers pouvait choisir de le lui refuser s'il ne l'en jugeait pas digne. Tout comme lui-même pouvait choisir d'abdiquer.

Le fardeau qui pesait sur les épaules des jeunes frontaliers était lourd : Ils avaient tous tellement à cœur de devenir de brillants guerriers, sentant tous au fond d'eux que telle était la condition sine qua none à leur intégration définitive parmi les Frontaliers ! Le droit du sang était bien maigre en un tel lieu et Norah se souvenait avec effrois de ces histoires de frontaliers déchus. Parmi les armées alaviriennes ils eurent été considérés comme de bons combattants alors que pour le jugement sévère du peuple du Nord ils étaient des incapables. Certains s'étaient donné la mort et quelques rares autres s'étaient exilés. Norah ignorait si de telles histoires étaient vraies ou si elles étaient uniquement racontées aux enfants pour les effrayer.

En tant que futur héritier, un fardeau encore plus lourd pesait sur les épaules de son petit Edwin. Elle se maudit immédiatement d'avoir de telles pensés. Le peuple frontalier était rude, violent et sans pitié mais également droit, digne, juste et courageux. Elle n'avait jamais remis en cause les valeurs de la Citadelle, même lorsque petite ses mains se trouvaient meurtries par un entraînement éprouvant au sabre. Et voilà qu'un instinct maternel et protecteur la poussait à se montrer faible ! Pire que tout, voilà qu'elle doutait de son propre fils alors que son devoir de mère était avant tout de croire en lui et de ne jamais douter, quelques soient les épreuves qu'il aurait à affronter !

C'est l'esprit plus serein qu'elle quitta la pièce, non sans un dernier regard à son fils endormi.

_**Eté 1507**_

**« Altre Follie », Jordi Savall**

**Edwin** avait trois ans et était devenu un petit garçon vif et intelligent. Hander le tenait par la main alors qu'ils parcouraient la grande galerie des tableaux de l'aile ouest. Hander le souleva dans ses bras pour qu'il puisse mieux voir le portrait accroché haut sur le mur. Il avait décidé qu'il était temps que son fils prenne conscience de l'illustre famille et du noble peuple auquel il appartenait.

-Tu reconnais ? demanda-t-il à l'enfant.

-Grand-père ! s'écria ce dernier.

-Oui, reprit Hander. Lysandre Til' Illan, mon père et effectivement, ton grand-père. Notre roi ajouta-t-il avec fierté. « Lysandre » et le nom d'un chef militaire de l'Autre monde. Il mit fin à une grande et longue guerre fratricide entre deux cités voisines et ennemis. Tu comprendras bien vite à quel point notre héritage de l'Autre monde est considérable. Sais-tu pourquoi Lysandre est notre roi ? Questionna-t-il encore.

-Parce que son papa était roi aussi ?

-Oui mais Lysandre avait un frère, c'eut pu être lui le roi. Vois-tu Edwin, ce qui compte ce n'est pas d'être le mieux né car ce frère était plus âgé que lui. Ce qui compte c'est de se montrer digne et capable de monter sur le trône.

Le jeune frontalier opina, bien que n'étant pas sur de tout comprendre et Hander passa à un autre portrait. Les portraits accrochés dans ce couloir avait pour principal fonction d'immortaliser les visages des personnes représentées c'est pourquoi ils étaient tous en buste. Un tel type de représentation mettait en valeur la beauté, la sévérité ou la noblesse des traits et laissait transparaître le charisme des sujets mais ne montrait aucunement leur souplesse et leur sauvagerie guerrière. D'autres tableaux, infiniment plus complexes, bien plus rares et réalisés par des dessinateurs, non par des peintres, représentaient des scènes de combat, mais ceux si ne se trouvaient pas là et était dispersés en divers endroits de la Citadelle.

-Et-elle ? demanda encore Hander.

-Grand-mère je crois mais jeune.

-Oui, Audran Dil' Turn, la maman de ta maman, première alavirienne à avoir réussi l'escalade des Frontières de Glace, et également première Frontalière à avoir choisi la voie des marchombres et à n'avoir pas été bannit pour cela. C'est son époux, Duncan, que tu peux voir ici, qui a convaincu le conseil de lever les lois de répression concernant les marchombres.

-C'est quoi un marchombre ?

Hander sourit, conscient qu'Edwin n'était encore qu'un enfant et avait beaucoup à apprendre.

-Tu demanderas à ta grand-mère, bien que je doute de sa capacité à formuler une réponse claire, sourit-il.

Hander aimait bien Audran. C'était une enfant de la Citadelle bien qu'elle ait très vite rejetée la vie majoritairement sédentaire que menaient les Frontaliers. Elle était partie sur les routes, avait parcouru Gwendalavir et avait fait la rencontre de son maître alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente. Elle s'était liée d'un serment à lui et avait déclenché la colère du peuple frontalier en annonçant ses choix. C'est Duncan qui avait su trouver les mots pour convaincre les farouches guerriers qu'un tel acte ne constituait aucunement une trahison. Audran était une fille des Marches du Nord, elle possédait le courage et le sens de l'honneur des gens de son peuple et rien ne réduisait les liens d'affection qui l'unissait à son peuple et à sa famille. Sa première ascension des Frontières de Glace lui avait valu de retrouver l'estime des siens.

-Là, c'est ton arrière-grand père, Edern Til' Illan. Le premier alavirien à avoir fait le tour de notre continent en bateau. Il a fait du cabotage le long des côtes et les a dessiné. C'est grâce à ses travaux méticuleux que nous connaissons précisément le tracé des littoraux septentrionaux et occidentaux. C'est aussi grâce à lui que nous avons la certitude que notre continent est plutôt une sorte d'île de grande taille. Il est mort en mission. Selon la légende, il aurait été pris par les tempêtes de la mer des Brumes, ce qui ne semble pas improbable car d'après ton grand-père il a toujours prétendu qu'il y avait des terres à l'Est de Gwendalavir.

L'enfant ouvrit de grands yeux fascinés.

-Je crois qu'il devenait un peu fou, soupira pourtant Hander avant de parcourir encore quelques mètres et de s'attarder sur un nouveau visage.

-Lui aussi tu le connais, reprit-il.

-Oncle Bogdan !

-Oui. Mon frère. Il a convaincu Thermor Sil' Afian de promulguer la loi interdisant aux Thüls de franchir le Pollimage alors que nos affrontements se multipliaient. Une vraie escalade de la violence. Un grand humaniste, selon moi. Un effroyable crétin, selon d'autres car sans cela le peuple Thüls serait en voie d'extension. Et lui ?

-Oncle Kenan.

-Mon autre frère. Maître d'armes du seigneur d'Al-Far, capitaine dans les armées alaviriennes. Il part demain vers le Sud, lutter contre la piraterie aline. Et là, poursuivit-il, c'est Oren Til' Illan, ton grand-oncle, de mon côté. Un très grand guerrier. Il a passé sa vie à se battre pour l'Empire mais il a probablement vu trop de morts et est devenu fou. A la fin de sa vie, ce n'était plus qu'un moribond errant sur les champs de bataille et près à en découdre avec n'importe qui, amis ou ennemis. On raconte qu'il a tué une horde de raïs à lui seul, dans les bois près du lac de Loumia. Ensuite, il aurait répandu leurs entrailles dans toute la clairière avant de dévorer leurs cœurs encore fumants. Ne parle surtout pas de ça à ton grand-père, menaça Hander, la folie de son frère a été très dure à accepter pour lui. Promis ?

-Promis, dit l'enfant en se frottant les yeux.

-Sur ton sabre ? Bien que tu n'en ais pour l'instant pas, insista son père.

-Sur mon sabre, affirma l'enfant.

-Bien, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller au lit. J'aurai aimé terminer sur un personnage un peu plus positif mais je crois que ta mère s'est mise en tête de te lire les contes et légendes de la Table ronde. Perceval, Galaad et les autres feront l'affaire.


	3. Apprentissages

**Chapitre III: Apprentissages**

Les Frontaliers ne vont qu'un avec leur sabre. Pourtant, un frontalier possédera en moyenne entre cinq à dix lames avant de recontre le sabre qu'il considérera comme fait pour lui. Une légende en fait rêver plus d'un: celle d'une arme qui n'aurait pas été forgée mais dessinée. Un instrument de mort en tout point parfait et imaginé aiguisé pour l'éternité. L'unique et merveilleux cadeau d'Ewilan Gil' Sayan à Edwin Til' Illan. Détrompez-vous, ce n'est pas leur code d'honneur qui les retient de profaner sa tombe, pas plus que leur ignorance de sa localisation exacte. Ils savent avant tout que le plus beau des sabres ne peut exiger moins qu'un guerrier absolu pour maître. » **Mirhal Nil' Gama, cours d'Histoire de l'Empire aux aspirants à la Légion Noire. **

* * *

_**Infanati, Era**_

**Polina** adressa un sourire rayonnant à son cousin et s'avança à sa rencontre au cœur du cercle formé par les jeunes Frontaliers. Ils étaient les deux grands vainqueurs de la joute qui s'était tenue ce jour-là entre les plus jeunes enfants de la Citadelle. Ce dernier combat devait désigner le vainqueur. Fille de Bogdan Til' Illan, frère cadet d'Hander, Polina n'avait guère plus de six ans et Edwin était d'un an plus jeune qu'elle. Elle sortit d'une de ses poches un ruban de tissu jaune qu'elle passa à sa ceinture et regarda son cousin faire de même. Une fois fait, ils adoptèrent tous les deux des positions de combat. Une corolle de nattes rousses encadrant son visage aux yeux clairs, Polina était une petite fille vive, agile et sûre d'elle. Son sourire laissait cependant la place à une expression concentrée, reflet de celle qui marquait le visage d'Edwin. Elle savait à quel point son cousin était redoutable à ce jeu.

_Attraper son foulard. L'empêcher de prendre le mien._

Elle plongea vers lui mais il s'effaça au dernier moment, passa sous ses bras qui s'étaient tendus au dernier moment et manqua de s'emparer du ruban. Polina pivota et lança sa jambe dans sa direction en un mouvement fulgurant. Edwin n'eut d'autre choix que d'effectuer une roulade. Avant qu'il ne puisse se relever, Polina fondit sur lui. Il l'attrapa par les bras, utilisa son élan pour la projeter au sol et relâcha son étreint pour s'emparer du ruban. L'affrontement avait duré moins de deux minutes. Polina se releva alors que leurs camarades acclamaient bruyamment le succès d'Edwin, les adultes faisant preuve de bien plus de sobriété. Edwin lui tendit le ruban qu'il venait de lui prendre.

-Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

-Non. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une fille que je suis fragile, Til' Illan !

-Eh ! Toi aussi tu es une Til' Illan !

Elle le poussa violemment de sorte qu'il tomba en arrière sur le dos sous le coup de la surprise et s'éloigna à pas rageurs. Malheureusement pour elle, elle fut rattrapée par son père.

-Polina ! Excuses toi tout de suite auprès de ton cousin ! Et présentes lui aussi tes félicitations, pendant que tu y es. Il est le vainqueur, que tu le veuilles ou non. L'orgueil n'a pas sa place ici. Seul compte le travail, comprends-tu ?

Polina avait pâli sous le regard d'acier de son père. Elle hocha la tête, un peu penaude, puis revint vers Edwin.

-M'excuses. Pis paraît que je dois aussi te dire bravo, vrai que tu te bats bien.

Edwin n'eut pas le temps de répondre car ils furent interrompu par l'arrivée de Lysandre Til' Illan qui n'avait pu assister aux combats, étant en audience avec le seigneur d'Al-Far.

-Alors, mes enfants ? Lequel d'entre vous a gagné ?

-Edwin, père, dit fièrement Hander.

-J'aurai du m'en douter, s'exclama le vieux Lysandre ! Allons, assez d'entraînement, qu'on laisse donc ses enfants aller jouer !

Ces paroles déclenchèrent des cris de joie de la part des plus jeunes qui ne se firent pas prier et quittèrent la salle rapidement.

L'entraînement militaire des jeunes Frontaliers commençait dès l'âge de cinq ans. D'abord par des jeux d'adresse, à l'exemple du jeu du foulard puis par des combats à mains nues. Par la suite, ils apprenaient à se battre à l'aide de bâtons de bois avant que ceux-ci ne soient remplacés, entre l'âge de six et dix ans selon l'adresse de chacun par de vrais sabres. Bien que l'arme fétiche et de prédilection des Frontaliers soit le sabre ils apprenaient également le tric à l'arc, très utile pour la chasse des siffleurs, coureurs, rongeurs et volatiles et se devaient d'être d'excellents combattants à mains nues, au cas, fort improbable, où ils se retrouveraient séparés de leurs sabres. La plupart des Frontaliers savaient également manier correctement un poignard et certains, bien plus rares, maîtrisait la lance de combat et la hache de guerre. Ces deux dernières armes leur étaient moins familières. Les Frontaliers les dénigraient car si les premières étaient l'apanage des gardes impériaux, les secondes étaient un attribue qu'ils associaient au peuple Thüls, leurs ennemis de toujours.

Levés à cinq heures du matin, les jeunes Frontaliers prenaient un petit déjeuner frugal avant d'aller mettre à l'épreuve leur endurance lors de longues courses à travers le dédale de cour, de passages, de jardins et d'espaces ouverts de la Citadelle. Après une courte pause, ils s'entraînaient pendant cinq heures au maniement des armes et terminaient leur matinée à midi. Après le déjeuner un enseignement beaucoup plus théorique leur était dispensé. Ils apprenaient à lire, écrire, compter, découvraient aussi la géographie et l'Histoire de l'Empire et commençaient à avoir des rudiments de stratégie militaire et de diplomatie. Ces cours étaient également des lieux de reproduction sociale et le moment privilégié pour leur inculquer le respect des coutumes et les valeurs des Frontaliers. Ces cours n'avaient cependant lieu qu'une fois tous les deux jours. Les Frontaliers étaient des guerriers avant d'être des lettrés bien qu'ils possédassent un savoir certains, lequel s'enracinait dans la richesse du fonds de bibliothèque que possédait la Cité. Les jours où ces enseignements n'avaient pas lieu, les enfants et adolescents bénéficiaient de temps libres qu'ils employaient comme bon leur semblaient. Les guerriers du Nord avaient compris depuis longtemps qu'il était nécessaire qu'un enfant s'ennui, qu'il joue, qu'il imagine et qu'il rêve. Ils façonnaient des guerriers, pas des machines à tuer exemptes d'âme et de personnalité. En fin d'après-midi, alors que l'approche du soir rendait les enfants agités, ces derniers avaient droit à des cours d'équitation. Parfois, ils sortaient avec leurs parents pour de longues balades à travers les immenses forêts de conifères qui bordaient le versant Nord de la Citadelle ou à travers les plaines de son versant Sud. Ils n'auraient cependant pas le droit de participer à une chasse avant d'être capable de manier une arme.

Après leur entraînement, les enfants passèrent aux douches. La Citadelle n'avait pas été construire mais dessiné et d'étranges systèmes, probablement liés à des dessins, permettaient des installations semblables aux douches de l'Autre monde. L'eau était chaude et le débit constant. Ni la pudeur ni le partage des sexes n'étant de mise à leur âge, les jeunes prenaient leur douche ensemble dans une grande pièce de pierres claires, située sous l'une des salles d'armes réservée aux plus jeune. Les adultes n'avaient depuis longtemps plus besoin de leur rappeler d'aller se laver après leur entraînement. La rigueur, la croyance et l'obéissance en la sagesse de leurs ainés étaient des principes que les jeunes Frontaliers intégraient très vite. Et puis, la crasse était une affaire de Thüls, pas de Frontaliers ! Ainsi ils se savonnaient énergiquement en pensant à ceux de leur peuple partis en campagne contre les raïs, lesquels ne bénéficiaient pas du doux confort de la Citadelle et devait réduire leur hygiène au strict minimum par nécessité.

Après avoir passé des vêtements propres, ils allèrent profiter du soleil radieux qui écrasait les Marches du Nord en ce début d'après-midi. Ils coururent parmi les cultures et les champs protégés par les hautes murailles de la forteresse, à l'abri derrière le piton rocheux. Si tous les Frontaliers étaient des guerriers, tous avait une spécialité. Certains s'étaient voués exclusivement au combat et étaient les meilleurs parmi les meilleurs dans le domaine des armes. C'était eux qui partaient en campagne militaire, à la chasse et étaient responsable de la protection de la cité. D'autres avaient des rôles d'éducation et d'enseignement auprès des plus jeunes. D'autres encore avaient des fonctions de guérisseurs à l'image de Thuy ou étaient chargés d'assurer l'autosuffisance de la Citadelle. Telle était la vie de ceux qui cultivaient la terre, travaillaient dans les cuisines de la Citadelle, forgeaient les sabres, dressaient les chevaux, confectionnaient les arcs, les couvertures en peaux de siffleurs, les sacs de voyages et les vêtements de cuir tout en continué, comme tout à chacun en pareil lieu, à s'entraîner au sabre tous les jours.

La Citadelle n'était pas uniquement une forteresse, contrairement à qu'aurait pu penser un spectateur non averti face aux hautes murailles de la façade Sud. Elle comprenait certes une partie défensive, composée de hauts remparts dont les dalles se fondaient avec les roches des Frontières de glace, de hautes tours montées sur un piton rocheux et du palais des seigneurs des Marche du Nord. Telle était à la fois le poste de défense et de surveillance de l'Empire et la demeure des Frontaliers les plus influents. Cependant, à l'abri du piton, protégée par les hauts remparts, une véritable ville s'étendait jusqu'à d'autres murailles, trouées de portes qui ouvraient des sorties par la forêt. C'est dans ce périmètre que se trouvaient les cultures et les vergers, les innombrables salles d'armes, l'armurerie, tous les ateliers, les élevages et les réserves de nourriture. C'était également là que vivait la majeure partie de la population frontalière. Les enfants saluèrent les agriculteurs dont les fronts perlaient de sueur sous l'écrasante chaleur du mois de juin et d'un sourire, se virent offrir des fruits colorés et gorgés de soleil. Ils allèrent les dévorer, accompagnés de galettes de miam et de pâté de termites à l'ombre d'un grand chêne proche de la tour Nord. C'est là que leurs parents virent les trouver, alors qu'ils s'amusaient dans les hauteurs de l'arbre immense.

-Les enfants, nous sortons. Vous venez ?

Des cris de joie leur répondirent et une ribambelle de bambins dégringola de manière plus ou moins ordonnée des hautes frondaisons de l'arbre.

-Edwin ! l'interpella Lysandre, viens donc avec moi.

L'intéressé suivit son grand-père jusqu'aux écuries de la Citadelle.

-Tu sais Edwin, dit le seigneur frontalier, marchant à grandes enjambées tandis que son petit-fils courait pour se maintenir à sa hauteur, il est faux de dire que les Frontaliers naissent un sabre entre les mains. C'est une image, je dois dire flatteuse, pour parler de notre habilité guerrière mais nous ne touchons notre premier vrai sabre qu'à l'âge de six ans. Il serait en revanche vrai de dire que les Frontaliers naissent sur le dos d'un cheval car nos enfants chevauchent avec nous dès leur premier mois. Et mine de rien, cela habitue les corps !

Lysandre ouvrit les portes des écuries ou de nombreux frontalier s'affairaient et poursuivit.

-On dit de toi que tu es déjà bon cavalier et je pense que tu es capable de chevaucher seul.

-Tu veux dire comme un grand ? Sans Seda ? Sans Père ni Mère ?

Seda était la cavalière qui apprenait à monter aux plus jeunes. Ils chevauchaient à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de la Citadelle, au pas, au trot puis au galop et montaient des bêtes dociles et calmes sous sa surveillance. Les Frontaliers, à cheval comme un sabre en main étaient des individus farouches et ignorants la peur. Le danger, les prises de risque et la mort étaient leur quotidien mais les enfants faisaient figures d'individus protégés par le reste du groupe en ces lieux. Les Frontaliers savaient qu'on ne faisait pas des adultes forts, courageux et bien dans leurs bottes avec des enfants terrifiés, rudoyés et mit devant des épreuves démesurées face à leur jeune âge.

-Oui, répondit Lysandre. J'ai eu du mal à convaincre ta mère. Tu connais l'âge rituel : sept ans. Tu es un peu jeune, c'est vrai, mais j'ai confiance en toi et je suis sûr que tu vas adorer ça. Tache tout de même de ne pas te briser le cou. Ta mère me provoquerait en duel et vu mon âge avancé, je parierai sur sa victoire.

Il le mena à un boxe proche et d'un claquement de langue fit venir à la porte le jeune cheval gris qui y demeurait. Le patriarche souleva son héritier dans ses bras afin que celui-ci soit à hauteur.

-Bonjour toi, fit Edwin, joignant à ses paroles une caresse entre les deux yeux brillants d'intelligence du cheval.

-Il s'appelle Emporion et a été débourré il y a peu. J'espère que vous allez bien vous entendre.

Sur ces mots, Lysandre ouvrit la porte du boxe, sella Emporion et hissa Edwin sur son dos.

-Tu es encore un petit peu petit pour t'en occuper tout seul. En taille, j'entends. Je sais que tu es capable d'en prendre soin. Et tu as intérêt ! Il sera ton compagnon d'armes pendant des années ! Comment c'est là-haut ?

-Génial !

Et tandis qu'il chevauchait à vive allure avec ceux de son peuple, respirant à plein poumons, Edwin eut pour la première fois envie de dévorer le monde. A sa droite, la chaîne du Poll, vertigineuse et effrayante, défiant le ciel de ses sommets arrogants et couverts de neige. A sa gauche, une prairie verdoyante qui se tentait de jaune, brûlée par le soleil. Devant lui, l'inconnu. Les plaines, une forêt lointaine et loin à l'est, les montagnes. Au sud, bien plus au sud, il le savait à présent, Al-Jeit. Derrière lui, invisible à ses yeux mais bien présente dans son esprit, la Citadelle. Retrouver ses murs lui parut s'emprisonner après pareille expérience. Arrivé aux écuries, Edwin sauta à bas de son cheval avant que quiconque ait pu l'aider et courut vers Norah qui avait elle aussi mit pieds à terre. Depuis que sa formation avait réellement débutée, soit quelques mois auparavant, Edwin s'était détaché d'elle, bien qu'elle lui lise toujours des histoires le soir. Il avait apprit à cotoyer davantages les autres adultes de la cité et s'était lié d'amitié avec ses cousins et les enfants des autres familles. Cependant, le lien indéfectible qui unissait mère et fils demeurait et Norah sourit alors qu'il aggripait ses jambes.

-Alors, mon ange, la ballade t'as plu ? Je suis très fière de toi, sais-tu.

Il ne répondit pas mais elle lu la réponse dans ses yeux. Edwin ressemblait décidément bien à son père. Peu bavard et réservé. Norah s'accroupit face à lui.

-J'ai une grande nouvelle. Tu auras bientôt un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

* * *

_**Lullaby, Pan's labyrinth**_

**Norah** **Til' Illan **était enceinte d'un peu plus de sept mois lorsqu'elle cessa de sentir son enfant bouger en elle. Hander sollicita immédiatement un pas sur le côté d'une des Sentinelles de la Citadelle et fit accourir un rêveur auprès d'elle. Ce dernier s'agenouilla à ces côtés, posa ses mains sur son ventre arrondi et se plongea dans son rêve. Il en émergea très vite.

-Je suis désolé ma Dame, cet enfant est mort.

C'est ainsi, qu'avec l'aide d'un rêveur de Fériane, Norah dû accoucher d'un enfant mort-né. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle demande à le prendre tout de même dans ses bras. Il semblait paisible, presque endormi et alors que le rêveur quittait la pièce, elle entonna doucement une berceuse.

-Toutes mes condoléances, dit simplement le rêveur en rejoignant Hander et Edwin qui attendaient dehors. Je vais demeurer quelques temps ici. Elle aura besoin d'être suivie après une pareille épreuve. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit…Je m'appelle Aristote.

Hander hocha gravement la tête, le visage fermé, semblant incapable de parler et rejoignit sa femme. Le rêveur s'accroupit auprès d'Edwin.

-Ta maman va avoir besoin de toi mais pour l'instant il faut qu'elle se repose.

-Alors ?

Duncan et Audran, les parents de Norah, venaient de faire éruption dans la pièce.

-Il était trop tard, je n'ai rien pu faire. Je suis navré.

Sans un regard pour le rêveur, Duncan entra dans la chambre de sa fille qui cessa brusquement son chant. Il y eut quelques mots murmurés, puis des cris.

-Père, non !

-Cet enfant est mort, Norah, mort ! Comprends-tu ? Hander, aidez-moi !

Duncan sorti rapidement de la pièce, l'enfant enroulé dans une couverture entre les bras.

-Elle l'a appelé Hadrien, dit-il simplement avant de s'éloigner.

Edwin voulu aller voir sa mère dont il entendait les pleurs, mais Audran le retint.

-Viens, Edwin. Ton père et ta mère ont besoin de rester seuls un moment. Nous irons les voir tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, je crois que quelque chose de chaud nous ferait du bien à tous les deux.

Eliénne Til' Illan, la mère d'Hander, étant décédée peu de temps après sa naissance, Audran était l'unique grand-mère d'Edwin. Bientôt quinquagénaire, Audran débordait toujours d'énergie et de la malice. Norah avait hérité de sa beauté et bien que celle d'Audran commençait doucement à se faner, elle n'en gardait pas moins beaucoup de charme. De grands yeux bleus, des longs cheveux blonds tenus en chignon. Une souplesse ahurissante et deux poignards à la ceinture. Marchombre. Edwin l'aimait beaucoup même si elle était son parent le plus mystérieux. Elle le guida jusqu'à un salon calme, allumant un feu, fit chauffer de l'eau et réalisa une infusion à l'odeur forte. Elle finit par en tendre une tasse à Edwin qui grimaça tant le breuvage était amère.

-C'est du kla, une racine qui pousse dans la forêt d'Ombreuse. Si rare que seul l'Empereur est sûr d'en boire chaque jour que Merwyn fait. Tu t'habitueras, expliqua Audran s'asseyant à son tour dans un fauteuil, les jambes négligemment passées par dessus l'accoudoir.

Elle bu quelques gorgées à son tour avant de planter ses yeux clairs dans ceux de son petit fils.

-Tu es déjà un grand, Edwin. Si jeune et si habile au combat que je suis sûre que tu pourrais réduire un raïs en bouillie sans problème. Tu montes à cheval. Tu parles bien. Tu sais lire, écrire, compter et tu as déjà une haute idée de Gwendalavir. Nous oublions tous que tu n'es encore qu'un enfant. Par le roi des raïs, t'a t-on au moins expliqué clairement ce qui s'est passé ?

-Mère attendait un enfant. Il est mort. "Mort" c'est le mot que l'on emploi pour les gens qui ne reviennent jamais ou dont on enterre les corps. Ils ne bougent, leurs yeux sont fermés et tout le monde à l'air triste. C'est comme s'ils n'existaient plus, je crois.

Audran approuva gravement.

-C'est injuste, reprit Edwin. Il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Pourquoi est-il mort ?

Audran se leva souplement et alla s'agenouiller auprès de l'enfant.

-Il y a deux réponses à cette question bonhomme, comme toujours. Laquelle en premier ?

-Le savant.

-Bien. La mort est aveugle. Elle frappe sans jugement, indifféremment jeunes, vieux, riches ou mendiants, justes et parjures. Elle est toujours laide, infâme et douloureuse. Elle vole nos âmes et détruit nos corps. Tu ne connaîtras jamais ton petit frère Hadrien. Tu ne pourras jamais vivre de grandes aventures avec lui. Ni lui apprendre à se battre. Ni jouer avec lui. Pas même lui parler. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça. Cependant, toi tu es vivant et tes parents aussi. Il est important de ne pas oublier de vivre et d'être heureux.

Elle sentit l'enfant prêt à pleurer et enchaina rapidement.

-La réponse du poète maintenant. Dans l'Autre monde, beaucoup de gens sont persuadés que seuls nos corps meurent. Nos âmes, immortelles, gagnent un endroit de bonheur et de sérénité éternelles nommé le paradis. De là, ceux que nous aimons veillent sur nous. Hadrien sera toujours avec nous, quelque part dans nos cœurs et dans nos mémoires. Il t'appartient de devenir un grand-frère dont il sera fière. Ne te sens jamais coupable d'être celui qui est en vie.

-Merci grand-mère.

Audran lui sourit et dans ce sourire il lut tant de confiance et d'amour qu'il se senti mieux. Ensemble, ils allèrent voir Norah et le lendemain matin, Hadrien fut enterré sous un vieux hêtre. Malgré le froid et la brume du mois de janvier, tous les Frontaliers étaient présents pour saluer pour la première et la dernière fois leur petit prince partis trop tôt. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Un chant funéraire des temps anciens fut entonné et même si la langue chantée avait été oubliée de tous, aucun ne douta de la tristesse et de la souffrance que charriaient les mots. Un temps, il sembla même que les arbres environnant mêlaient le murmure du vent dans leurs branches nues aux voix. C'est là, encadré de son père et de sa mère, qu'Edwin fit l'apprentissage de la perte, de l'injustice et de la mort.


End file.
